New Life
by Harmony the Hedgehog
Summary: When a teenager named Mikuru and her friends get sent to Mobius by Eggman, they all get separated and become targets of Eggman. Mikuru manages to escape but with a little help. Now she has to team up with Sonic and the gang to find and rescue her friends and figure out what exactly Eggman has a bounty on them


...Mikuru...Mikuru...MIKURU!

I slowly opened my eyes and saw a figure standing over me, where am I?

"Mikuru is your name right?" The figure asked me. Ok this is getting weird...

"Yeah...why would you like too-"

"Mikuru!"

I snapped my eyes opened and shot up from the desk. I then started to look around and found that I was in my last period class.

"Mikuru, are you finally up?" I heard a voice next to me and I saw my friend standing next to me, Emily.

"How long I was out?" I asked her "For most of our last class for the last day of School, come on the others are waiting for us!" Emily said pulling me out of my seat and into the hallway.

Um...okay this is getting out of hand. Now your guys are probably wondering what's going on? But maybe I should start from the beginning.

My name is Mikuru, I'm 15 years old, sort of a dirty blonde with highlights. I guess they also call me miracle, considering that I can create them. As you could tell, today was the last day of school, which meet my last day in Middle School. Not that it matter cause there's a High School division for the school I got to but still it's something. Still get a graduation for moving on though. Ah well.

Emily and I manage to make it through my the halls of packed students and meet the rest of my friends by the fields outside the school.

"Hey Maria, Karen!" Emily shouted towards them as we walked closer towards them. "Oh Emily, Mikuru, it took you two long enough" Karen said turning around. "He he my bad guys, sorry" I said as I rubbed the back of my head.

Maria then giggled at me " Don't worry, its very expected from you Mikuru " Maria said softy to me, I just sighed and smiled." So are you guys ready for the pool party at Shane's house?" I asked the others.

"Are you kidding, of course I'm ready! Besides, Shane challenged me to the vs on Sonic Lost World and I'm definitely not gonna lose!" Karen said with passion. I could have sworn that I saw stars in her eyes.

"Your only going there because Shane and his friends are playing Sonic games!" Emily said to Karen." What! No, I still need a swim too you know. What about you Maria, what are you looking forward too?" Karen asked Maria.

"Hm...I guess I'm looking forward for both. I really like swimming and I also like the multi player on some of the Sonic games Shane has." Maria said with a smile "What do you think Mikuru" "I guess it's the same for me" I simply said to the others.

"Well then, I guess we better get going" Emily said. We all agreed and we then all went back to our houses.

~Later that evening~

"Mikuru! Are you ready to go!" I heard my mom yell from downstairs

" Almost mom, I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled down to her. I was already in my outfit I had choose out for the party, but I was fixing up my hair knowing I was going to be getting wet. So I put my hair all the way to the behind my head. I tied it up and added a clip to finish it off.

I then grab my bag I had prepared and was about to bead out the door when I looked back to my bed, strangely I saw what looked like a blur of pink and blue? I looked weird at it and slowly started to make my way towards it. I stopped at the edge of my bes and looked down only to see nothing. I then turned around and shrugged it off, maybre my eyes were playing tricks on me.

"Mikuru!"

"I coming mom!" I then ran out my bedroom and made my way downstairs.

...

" Aha! Take that Shane!"

That was the first thing I heard when I stepped into Shane's house, I swear you can tell that Karen is in a area. Her voice is her bell.

I then walked into the living room, or what I assume what was the living room. I walked in seeing Karen doing a victory dance and Shane sitting on the couch watching her. He then turned to me and smiled " Mikuru, you made it!" He said to me.

I smiled a little " Of course, I didn't have a hard time finding you guys considering I had a loud GPS to lead me to the games " I said as I gave a sly look to Karen who stopped her dance and then started to blush " He he... That loud huh?" She asked me.

I nodded with a smirk, she then turned around and sat down on the couch. Everyone then laugh a little when she settled, including me. Shane then looked at me " Well, do you want to give a shot Mikuru? " he ask as he raised his controller " Maybe later Shane, I want to get in the pool first " I said to him holding up my bag. "I'll go with you Mikuru, I've been for someone to go in" Maria said as she grabbed her bag too.

I smiled and we both went to the changing room and changed into our swim suits and went to the pool out back. Maria had gone I'm through the stairs but I jumped in from the side. I guess I had gotten Maria wet cause when I came up she splashed me in the face. I smirk and return the splash to her.

This went on for a while with some of the other teens joining in. Me and Maria had came when we heard Shane doing a victory screech inside, we both looked at each other and then grab our towels then headed inside to see what happened.

When we stepped into the living room, it looked like they had put in Sonic and the Secret Rings to play next and it was showing the multi player of the game. By the looks of it, who ever was playing as Shadow won the game. From the dances Shane was putting on, I think I have a good guess who was Shadow.

"Nice game Shane, not bad " Karen said to him, laying herself on the couch " Thanks Karen. You weren't half bad yourself " Shane said with a smirk. I grinned " Hey Shane, stop trying to be a wannabe! You're not meant to have Sonic's ego" I said to Shane still turned back to me and ssmirk " Hey, I can pull it off then anybody else Mikuru!" " Ya wanna test that Shane" I said with a come back.

"Oh, okay, okay you two. It's obvious that you both can intimidate Sonic the Hedgehog" Karen interrupted in between the two of us. We both looked at her and bursted out laughing, as did a few other people in the room.

" Alright, well someone can take my spot, Mikuru if you don't mind going back in the pool with me. I was gonna go in after and join you but you came out " Shane said to me, I looked at Maria, Karen, and Emily and they nodded so I smiled " Sure, I guess we can go for another swim" I said to Shane.

So after that, all five of us went out to the pool and have some fun. While Karen and the other girls were having a breath holding contest, I was sitting near the stairs of the pool watching ( and mentally keep how many seconds each of them are holding their breaths) when Shane came over towards me." You okay?" He asked me "Yeah, I'm just keeping distance" I said to him.

Shane then turned his attention towards the girls and brought his attention back to me " I follow" he said to me and I smiled." You know, I'm surprised " I looked at him confused " You usually don't show up to parties when your invited" I sighed " Well, I thought... It was the last day so I wanted to show up to have fun with you and the others...even though we gonna see each other next year in the high school division " I explained to him.

Shane grinned when he heard that " What can you say, you can resist our partying " I rolled my eyes and pushed heis head back and he landed into the pool and I smirk at that. Then what caught me off is when I heard a soft giggle come from the pool side, I toward that direction to see a girl in blue jumper with a baby pink shirt under it. She had pink and white sneakers on. Her hair was add cause it was like a dark...pink!? It was also pretty long too.

I've never seen her around the school so why is she here? I didn't have time to go talk to her because Shane had came from under and pick me up and brought me down in the pool with him. It took me a few minutes to get out of this game of his and talk to her.

She seem to changed her mood cause she seemed so shy. I thought about talking slowing to her.

" Hello" I said to her nicely, she jumped when I spoke to her but calm down afterwards. She gave me a small smile " Hi there" she said

"Um, my names Mikuru...um I was wondering, do you go to our school?" I asked her, she smiled at me " Oh I'm a neighbor of Shane's and his mom invited me over today. My name's Kristen, nice to meet you Mikuru"

What the heck!? She seems more confident now, how odd. Oh well, it seems nice that they invited the neighbor to the party.

"So, big Sonic fan?" Kristen asked me " Yeah, why ask" I ask her curious

"No it's just I saw your impression earlier in the living room" She said to me, I immediately started to blush out of pure embarrassment. She started to laugh a little "Don't worry, I do the same thing with my brother" Kristen said to me, I smiled awkwardly.

"Hey, why don't we go play some games inside?" Kristen suggested "Uh sure why not" I replied to her. She smiled and we went inside the house.

I was surprised to see the house completely empty, I'm sure everybody weren't all outside. Kristen and I then went and saw that Sonic Colors was on, Kristen then saw down and picked up one of the controller. "Come on Mikuru!" she patted the seat next to her and I sat down and picked up the controller. It looked like she was player one cause she was the one moving around the lock on thing.

...

We both played a few games of multi player in the game, I had won most if them. On the Tropical Resort level set up I was in the lead and I was about to win when all of a sudden the tv started to shake. I stopped as the game started to glitch out with weird sounds coming from it. Kristen seem scared of the whole situation, she had pit down the controller but her character was still moving on its own.

"Mikuru!" I heard Emily and the others shout my name and I turned around to see them running into the living room. The minute the step foot on the floor, a door slammed shut behind them. Where the heck did that door come from?! After that the floor then turned into a wave of light and I had to shield my eyes from the light.

The minute I opened my eyes, I felt a huge gust of wind blow around me and I felt no solid under me. I regretted this but I then looked down to see I was high up in the...Sky?!

"Oh...no..." I then started to fall and I screamed for my life. I can feel myself coming down real fast, I was literally closing my eyes and waiting the impact in the ground.

" AHHHHHHHHHH! SOMEONE, ANYONE SAVE ME!" I screamed out of my lungs. I then started to get dizzy and start tI lost consciousness. I then felt a wind wip fast towards me, I then felt the fall stop or what I thought stop cause I felt something catch.

No, these were hands, trying to catch me!?

I then heard something before I went unconscious

"Don't you worry, I got you. You're safe now"

i then black out and lost all consciousness.


End file.
